Once Upon A Camping Trip
by Mystic Angel 007
Summary: The famous four men squished in a tent and a hard rain storm, Amy Allen in a tent to herself – not for Long. Just a bit of fun. Enjoy.


Title: Once upon a camping trip...  
>Rating: T<br>Character(s): Amy Allen / H.M Murdock, Face

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the A-Team or its brilliant characters.

It was the second night and it was still raining, lightening crashed and thunder roared and Face was fed up with being copped up.

"Let's go camping you said. Let's go back to nature – It'll be fun! Does this sound familiar Murdock?" Face whinged. He was staring to get on everyone's nerves; he was like a kid sometimes even more so than Murdock.

"How was I supposed to know rain was forecast? It's not my fault you ain't as good as you used to be!" he crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue.

"Real mature Murdock. I'd like to see you get all of this for $200!" he gestured to the five sleeping bags (four on which were under them) the two four man tents (one of which they were squished into).

"Hey – shove over man! I need my space!" B.A snapped at Murdock. That tore it, H.M was sick of being told to 'move this way' or 'get off my bed' etcetera like he was the one to blame.

"Fine! I'm going to join Amy!" he said grumpily as he grabbed his sleeping bag and unzipped the tent, giving Face a glare as he put on his shoes.

"And if she won't let me in I'd rather catch a cold than stay in here with the two of you! Later Hannibal"

"What's his problem?" Face questioned as he took some of the precious space just vacated. B.A growled at him.

"For once I agree with the fool!"

"What? Why?" Face asked getting defensive.

"Simple Face. Next time just get one sleeping bag – for Amy, and get at least three tents cause' you get to bunk with Murdock!" B.A sniggered happy he wasn't getting stuck with the loony tunes team member.

"Oh that's just great, now you tell me" he said looking at Hannibal.

"Zip it up B.A it's letting a draft in!"

Even though he was closer to the flap when B.A told Face to do it himself he did. Then he flopped back on his blue sleeping bag.

"Man I'm hungry – where's the food?"

"Yeah Face" Hannibal added sitting up.

"Well as were crammed in here like sardines I had Amy store it in her tent. So who's going on a supply run?"

B.A and Hannibal both starred at Face.

"Ah, well. See I'm not actually hungry and…." A growl from B.A and he gulped.

"I'll be right back" he shot up, unzipped the tent and felt the coldness of the air outside. He grabbed his shoes and trekked across to Amy's tent, which was a few minutes away so that she had some privacy. Granted she was used to being one of the team but she was still a lady as Hannibal had put it when Face and Murdock were putting the tents up, just before it started to bucket down.

"I love it when we all get along" Hannibal said as he stretched out while he could and B.A did the same. He wondered if Face had lied about the tent sizes because Murdock and Face were quite small and he wasn't huge so he thought there should have been more space then there was last night when the all resembled sardines.

**~~H.M~~~H.M~~**

Murdock was soaked; his jacket had kept some rain off him but not much.

"Amy its Murdock. I know this tent isn't co-ed but, well, can I come in anyways? I promise no monkey business okay, please?"

Amy unzipped her tent and took in the soggy man holding his bedding with puppy eyes, how could she turn him away? It actually amazed her that he or Hannibal hadn't come by sooner given the ruckus and antics of the night before, even over the storm outside she knew no one got much sleep. She would have let them in as long as it wasn't Face, he always had an agenda. He'd never do anything that would upset the others for fear of repercussion but he did come on a little strong at times, at his worst Hannibal would snap at him for it.

"You're a peach Chiquita, thanks" he shook of his bedding under the awning and she took it in as he took off his muddy shoes. _This tent smells 'fresher' then ours and it seems bigger too. _Amy helped him lay out his bedding next to hers and he tried to hide it but she saw him shiver and insisted he take off his damp clothes before he got physically sick cause his mental state was a whole other can or worms unto itself.

Sheepishly he complied and Amy tried hard to not think about the hunky man undressing before her, in her tent. _Don't go there Allen! He's just a friend, albeit a hunky one who's humour captivates your girlish heart and looks delicious in just his socks and those red boxers that are skin tight…_

Murdock was taking in the sight of Amy checking him out and thought she looked hot. _Some people can make anything look good. With mussed up hair, a loose t-shirt that covered more than he'd have liked but still showed enough of her curves. With just the two of us alone I could change that last part if I play my cards right. _

At that moment fate had other ideas and the looking each other over came to an abrupt end. The sound of Face broke each of their lustful thoughts with a sledge hammer. _Facey will think we've done it – which we haven't, yet. He'll spill to Hannibal and B.A and I'm a dead man. She's like a sister to B.A and a daughter to Hannibal, oh crap._

Amy didn't know how she would explain a boxer clad Murdock to Face as she doubted he'd buy the truth. Thinking fast she threw Murdock his pants and he put them on in a flash. _Nice job flyboy, maybe we can see how fast you do that in reverse later. Not now, focus. _She peeked out of the slightly opened flap at Face and noticed his ear to ear grin, they were so busted. _Play it cool and don't give him anything else._

"Hi Face. What's up?"

"Oh ah, not much. Just wanted some food, B.A is a growing lad and he'll eat Hannibal and me if we don't feed him" his eyes looked behind her at Murdock who was sitting on his bedding with a deck of cards. _He had cards this whole time? You gotta be shittin' me._

"Give me a sec" and Amy left Face outside as his charismatic charm was hypnotic and she was glad Murdock was already in her tent otherwise he may have come in and never left, like that couch surfing mate that turns a one night stay into a week. Amy knew deep down, okay not so deep down, that Face wanted her, but he wanted just about any other woman that he came across and she was used to it. Amy handed Face one bag of supplies – not the one with the chocolate and strawberries though, she may want them later.

"Here you go. Night Face"

"Thanks. You wouldn't happen to need..."

"Night Face"

Murdock yelled as Amy zipped out Face and turned back to Murdock who had stood up besides the bedding after Face's hesitance to leave.

"Now, where were we?" Amy said playfully as she reached for Murdock's waist band. Gently he pushed her hands away and she looked into his eyes, confused by his actions.

"Maybe we shouldn't…." he was cut off by Amy's lips meeting his in a deep and passionate kiss that only relented when Amy needed air. He felt like the whole world had stopped in that moment.

"I know what I want, I want you Murdock and I have for some time now. What about you?" Looking into his eyes, wondering if she had just doomed a great friendship on an impulse.

"Chiquita I felt the same way about you. I never said nothin' because I didn't want to lose my best friend" he embraced her and she ran her hands up and down his naked back, soaking in his scent and the feel on his skin.

"I think Face is gonna tell the others so we might as well…."

She said as her hands played with his khaki waste band again, this time he didn't protest. His hands were eager to rid her of her loose shirt, her jeans and anything that was covering her warm skin. Though Amy blushed when she was fully visible to him she kept exploring his body while she shuddered at the delicate touch of his talented hands across her skin, feeling a fire burn deep within her for him, wanting him with such passion she had never felt before.

Murdock and Amy spent the night entwined as one happy, warm and loved being. The chocolate dipped strawberries were a really nice first date meal and they both wondered why Face had brought them?

All in all this was one camping trip they weren't going to forget in a long time both thought as they drifted off to sleep, Amy half lying on top of a worn out Murdock who was the happiest he could remember being in some years. Who knew Amy was a demon in the sack?

**~~H.M~~~H.M~~**

Face thought that Hannibal and B.A would be enraged about the news but he was surprised by their reactions. Apparently both had seen this coming and thought it 'about damn time'. Face couldn't believe that he had missed the signs of the two falling in love. A small part of him felt jealousy at the thought of Murdock having Amy's warm body against him while he had to contend with B.A's snoring and a rank tent.

Hannibal had a smile of his face as he drifted to the land of nod, Face could find love at the drop of a hat, any hat and anywhere. He had his boys and his girl, B.A well he didn't know about B.A and Murdock had never been in better hands, Amy loved him and she wouldn't let anyone hurt or taunt him. Maybe now Murdock's nightmares would dissipate, had he found the one to permanently ground him to reality? Hannibal hoped they became an item as they were very good for each other and that boosted team moral all over. That and he didn't have to worry about Face scaring Amy off and there had been a few close calls in the beginning. 

**~~H.M~~~H.M~~**

By morning the rain had finally stopped and the sun shone down on the camping ground. Murdock was aware of a body around his but it took him a minute to remember the night before, when he did he smiled down at the still sleeping Amy. Sensing Murdock had awoken Amy woke and looked up at him and she smiled too.

"Morning"

"Morning baby" she sat up and didn't bother pulling the sleeping bag up to cover herself, he'd seen all that last night. Murdock took in the view before he kissed her.

"A guy could get used to that" he said with raised eyebrows and a cheeky grin.

Amy snuggled into his arms again with her back to his chest as she whispered with her head titled back;

"I could get used to last night lover"

Taking her words to heart Murdock found the pulse point on her neck as his hands explored her warm body. Amy loved the feel of his hand as he caressed her, he was so gentle, curious like a teenage boy with his first time and she liked that. It made her feel special to be with him. She hoped the others weren't outside their tent as his name escaped her lips followed by a low moan from his position behind her and his warm hands explored her like the night before.

Murdock was in heaven as he had never felt so loved, he had loved many for a onetime thing but this felt different, it felt special and right. Feeling himself as a part of Amy felt like the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. _Her figure ain't bad eye candy either – no wonder Face wanted her, she is just – wow._

Murdock in his bliss filled state was also very glad Hannibal had suggested the tents not be next to each other. He wondered who was going to kill him, Hannibal or B.A, little did he know that neither had it in for him but were in fact pleased for him and Amy.

**~~H.M~~~H.M~~**

17 June 2011


End file.
